My Dad. My Hero.
by Prink
Summary: Short fanfic from Gohan's POV about the Cell Games.


My Dad. My Hero. Author: Alex B.  
  
E-mail: marmotincar@hotmail.com He trusted me.  
  
He believed in me.  
  
He had me, a kid only eleven years old, take his place fighting Cell.  
  
And I let him down.  
  
First, Cell spawned 7 Cell Jr.s and had them attack everyone else. Then Cell killed 16 who loved life more than anything. When he did that some thing snapped, I couldn't let him kill any more, I would beat him. I could beat him. I had to let this rage out. I started to yell, to let it all out! Then something happened, something broke. I slowly looked up at Cell. He was standing terrified, then he slowly smiled. I destroyed the Cell Jr.s and turned to face Cell. We started to fight. Somehow I had reached a new level of Super Saiyan. It was apparent that I would win. So I decided to have some fun. Cell realized that he was losing so he backed off. He was no longer in his perfect form. I had made him cough up 18 earlier. Then he said that because he was going to lose, he'd take the Earth with him. He would blow himself up. And I couldn't do anything to stop him because if I touched him he would explode sooner.  
  
I fell down on my knees and begged him to stop.  
  
I would do anything.  
  
I would give anything.  
  
But my cries fell on deaf ears.  
  
I slammed my fists on the ground in defeat. Cell had won. And it was my fault. Suddenly I looked up to see my dad's face. He was saying good by to everyone. Good bye? Why was he saying good bye? Last of all he turned to me he told me that I had done a good job, and that he was proud of me. He went on to say that he had been selfish and to apologize to mom for him.  
  
Next, he gently laded his hand on Cell, and put his two fingers on his forehead. I realized what he was doing and started to run to him to make him stop, but he was gone.  
  
He had asked me to tell mom that he was sorry for being selfish.  
  
Selfish?  
  
He had never even once thought of himself.  
  
He had just made the ultimate sacrifice.  
  
I remember when he did it before.  
  
But this time it was my fault.  
  
Suddenly I wanted him back, so I could run to him and have him tell me that this was all a bad dream that I could wake up from.  
  
"DADDY!!!" I screamed, but it was useless.  
  
He was gone. I thought that I would never see him again. Krillin walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I was shaking all over, tears flooded my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. My dad was gone. The one person who meant more to me then life itself was gone; and it was my fault.  
  
I slipped into a trance-like state. No more tears, no more pain. We started to walk away and a dust storm came up. It seemed that the very ground was sad. Then from the dust cloud came an energy blast and Trunks was lying on the ground, dead. Trunks, who had an extremely hard life and had done nothing to deserve this. Trunks who fought my dad's cell Jr. when he hadn't had enough energy to. Then I heard an all-to familiar voice: "So, who was killed this time? Trunks?" said Cell.  
  
He was back.  
  
One of his cells, just one had survived. And that was all he needed to regenerate to his perfect form.  
  
He was also stronger this time.  
  
Vegeta, seeing his son lying on the ground dead, started attacking with everything he had but Cell only beat him to a pulp. So I started fighting. Again.  
  
At last it came to Cell and me firing Kamehamehas at each other. Suddenly my dad was with me. He was helping me do the hardest thing I've ever done.  
  
Even with my Dad's help Cell started to over take my blast. Just as it looked like I would lose Vegeta used the last of his strength to fire a blast to distract him. It worked.  
  
" Now's your chance!" yelled my Dad.  
  
I then threw myself into the blast and walked forward. My dad vanished and I was on my own. Finally, with the last of my strength I overtook Cell's blast and defeated him. It was over. I had won.  
  
Me and Cell had created a crater with our blasts so I was up in the air when it was over. Since I had no energy left to fly I fell. I have no clue how far I fell and when I hit the ground I was knocked senseless. When I woke up everyone was smiling at me.  
  
I started to cry.  
  
Through my tears I saw Vegeta, his pride and body wounded.  
  
Krillin was holding the android 18 with a concerned and devastated look on his face.  
  
Piccolo had his arms crossed, deep in thought but he was staring at me with loving pride.  
  
I saw them all and realized that they missed my dad too and were hurting just as much as I was.  
  
But it was finally over. ********** It's been 3 years, 3 long years. Often confused and full of tears.  
  
I haven't seen dad since he helped me that fateful day. I think about him every day, and every day I miss him more. If I know my dad he won't forget me either. And I know that wherever he is, he's watching me. I know because he's my Dad.  
  
My hero. THE END 


End file.
